1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds capable of inhibiting the biosynthesis of uric acid and also accelerating the excretion of said acid.
2. Prior Art
Hyperuricemia is a well known cause of gout, which is one of most popular diseases associated with the hyperuricemia, and the number of patients suffering from the gout is increasing. Hyperuricemia is also suggested to be a potential cause of certain angiopathys, such as ischemic cardiac disease and cerebrovascular disease. These diseases are associated with elevated level of uric acid in plasma and urine, and have been treated with medicines which lower the uric acid level.
There are two kinds of medicines used for such treatments. One is a xanthine oxidase inhibitor which inhibits the biosynthesis of uric acid The other is an eliminant which accelerates the excretion of uric acid. Examples of the inhibitor include Allopurinol and examples of the eliminant include Probenecid and Benzbromarone.